


Broken

by Marsalias



Series: Dannymay 2019 [6]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Aftermath of Fanning the Flames, Experimental, Gen, Oneshot, crossposted on ffn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalias/pseuds/Marsalias
Summary: Why did he feel so broken?
Series: Dannymay 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757458
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	Broken

For ghosts, emotional pain and physical pain were often one and the same.

Danny's heart was broken. So he was-

Broken-

Broken-

Broken-

He was broken.

Every heartbeat was pain. Every single one. Every single pulse was agony.

He curled in the dark, in his closet, a thick blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He curled and cried and hoped beyond hope that this would stop. That he could forget, and move on.

He knew why. Knew why this happened. Why this had to happen.

He knew. He knew. He knew.

It had to happen. It had to. He knew why. Sam couldn't let him continue to be under Ember's spell. It had to be broken. Broken. Broken. Like his heart.

It felt like it was in a thousand pieces, shards of glass and painted ceramic, each of them grinding against each other but _why?_

From the very first second, as soon as the spell was cleared from his eyes, he knew it was a ruse. Sam didn't actually like Dash. No one liked Dash. If anything, Sam hated Dash. Loathed him. So why, why, why was he so-

Broken-

Broken-

Broken?

He bit back a sob. It hurt. It shouldn't hurt. He shouldn't feel like this about a friend. He shouldn't be so _possessive_. It wasn't right. He didn't, couldn't, wouldn't, own Sam.

There was a knock on the closet door, and he jumped.

"Danny?" came her voice, Sam's voice. "Jazz said you were in here."

"Don't come in!" shouted Danny, trying to hide the tears in his voice. Trying to hide how-

Broken-

Broken-

Broken-

-it was.

There was a pause, during which Danny held his breath.

"I'm coming in," announced Sam. She pushed in the door, and stared down at him. Danny hid. "Jeez, dude, are you okay?"

"I, uh, I think it's just, uh, leftovers from, um, Ember. The mind control."

"Yeah, it looked like everyone at school had a headache or something. Tucker's all messed up, too, of course, but that could be from the study-brainwashing."

"Mhm. Yeah, it hurts."

"If you wanted," said Sam, shifting from foot to foot, the floor squeaking beneath her, "I could stay with you, until you feel better, if you want. We could talk. Or not talk. Whatever."

"That would be nice," said Danny, speaking into his knees.

Sam settled down next to him, and put an arm around his shoulders. "It's going to be alright."


End file.
